Howling Pass Checkpoint
The Howling Pass Checkpoint is a Large Outpost located at the northeast part of Indar. Base Layout Howling Pass Checkpoint is guarded by 2 vehicle shields at both the north and south entrances and steep hills on the east and west. This makes it difficult for infantry to access it by the sides, therefore making the entrances choke points. The vehicle shields are linked to 2 separate Generators, which are located in the towers adjusted to the gates. There is a large Aircraft Resupply pad towering over the centre of the outpost, similar to that of a Tech Plant's. This landing pad is directly linked to the spawn room and the various vehicle Terminals. 3 control points are present in this facility, each located on the buildings scattered around main platform. Base Capture Offensive Strategy Basic Notes Point A can be very difficult to take, as it is right next to the defending spawn room and extremely exposed to aerial bombardment. Before taking Point A, it is advisable to barrage the point with air support first to soften up the opposition. Also, the Ground Vehicle, Air Vehicle, and Infantry Terminals are located between the defending spawn room and Point A. If attacking from the south, troops and tanks can be positioned on top of the cliffs. This could be used for anti-air, as if players stay away from the edge, they can't be targeted from below. It also could be a great location to fire down into the base from. If attacking from the north, there is a small ridge right outside the front gate where you can amass troops or deploy Sunderers. It is vulnerable to Light Assaults with C-4, so be careful if you do park there. Infantry Composition Ground Vehicle The Ground Vehicle Terminals are located on the top floor of the facility, open to the air, right outside the spawn room. It is very easy for the defenders to pull armor while defending, as there is a lot of open space inside the base for vehicles to traverse, while also plenty of terrain and buildings so that it's difficult to fire into the base from outside on the ground. The vehicle spawn is located in the middle of the base. It's defended from air attack by a large platform a ways up, and can't be hit by ground troops outside the base. Tanks can fire directly into point B. If you get Sunderers into the facility, you can drive them up the stairs of each guard tower and deploy them there. They will still be somewhat vulnerable, but much more secure than most other places in the facility. Aircraft Defensive Strategy Basic Strategy Point A is extremely open to bombardment from the air. If the enemy takes it, a few volleys will soften up the opposition. It's a difficult point to keep because the spawn room is right next to it, so you can get to it quickly and without being fired on from below. However, be careful. It's also very easy for defenders on Point A to be massacred by air before a push. It's not a great idea to put too much of your force on Point A. If you control Point A, it will provide a good vantage point to fire down into the rest of the base. Point B is a one room building, and very easy to clear out or fire into from outside. You can defend from inside it, but occupying the neighboring guard tower with some of your forces will allow you to support your forces on the point and quickly respond if Point B is taken. Infantry Composition Ground Vehicle Aircraft Media Lattice Links